elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurig Desha
|Base ID = }} Aurig Desha was a Golden Saint commander that served Sheogorath. During the Fourth Era Greymarch, she held the rank of Aurig, and may or may not have led the defense of the Shivering Isles in the battle. If Aurig is in charge of the defense of Passwall, she will greet the Duke/Duchess and let them know what has transpired. She will offer the control of the surviving troops to the Hero, if they deny this right she will place the troops for the upcoming attack. After the battle is over she will send the Duke/Duchess to Xeddefen and remain behind to maintain the defense of the town. Interactions Retaking the Fringe The Hero has arrived in the fringe to find that it has been completely conquered by the forces of Order. Passwall may have been attacked. They should take a closer look. Dialogue ;Retaking the Fringe "Your Grace, a dark time has been thrust upon us. Passwall is under attack. We are outmatched and outnumbered. At first light, the spire at the center of town became active. Immediately, the area around it began to crystallize and change. Soon after that, the sky darkened and the knights came." :Knights? Tell me about them. "The Knights are relentless. They do not tire. They do not fear. And they do not stop coming. They appear out of nowhere at the base of the Spire. We kill five of them, five more come. We've lost too many of the Aureals already. I fear that we will not be able to hold the town for much longer." :The Spire? What is it? "You've seen the Spire in Passwall. It is believed to be a monument from times past but its true purpose appears to be more sinister. It appears to be a source of power for these invaders. A... portal, or some sort of gate. I don't know. If we cannot disable or destroy it somehow, I do not think that we can stop this invasion." :What can we do to stop this? "I have an idea how we might be able to stop them, but for now we must survive. I've been losing Aureals with each attack, and I'm down to nothing but men. We are pinned down here. If we lose, the Gates of Madness will fall. If the gates fall, the enemy will flood into the Isles. We will be helpless to stop them. But now that you've arrived, perhaps we can slow them down." ::What must we do? "We cannot talk now -- we don't have very long until the next wave arrives. Even though I have served with these Aureals for centuries, as the Duke of Mania, it is your right to command the troops. Command them if you will, or leave it to me. Either way, make haste. Our time is short." :::Stand aside. I'll command the troops. "Very well, Your Grace. I hope for all of our sakes that your experience is greater than my own. Speak with the Aureals and tell them where you wish them to stand. Then speak to me when you are satisfied." :::I trust your judgement. "I thank you for your trust. In your name and for the sake of the Shivering Isles, I shall not disapoint you. Inspect the battlefield and provide what aid you can to the troops. Speak with me when you feel that they are ready for battle. Form up! By the Staff, we will not allow this town to fall! Are you prepared for battle, Your Grace?" ::::I am satisfied. Let us begin. "I imagine that we will not have to wait long, Your Grace." ::::I'd like a few moments. "Provide what aid you can, but I beg you to make haste. The enemy does not wait long between attacks." :::How do I issue orders? "Speak to each of the Aureals to give them your orders. The front line will arm themselves with axes of war. They will hold the line against the enemy's charge. Those who you designate as archers will head to the rear and keep their distance when the enemy draws close. Those with blades and shields will hold the flank. When the enemy draws close, they will close in and attack." If chosen to command the troops: "Have you prepared the Aureals?" :I need more time. "Time is short, Your Grace. We cannot know when the next attack will come." :They stand ready. "The enemy will be upon us soon. May the blessings of our lord protect us all." If approached again after being told the Hero would like a few moments: "Have you provided the soldiers with aid? We have little in the way of supplies here. No healing. No restoration. If you have done all that you can, are you prepared to face the enemy?" :I need more time. "Time is short, Your Grace. We cannot know when the next attack will come." :They stand ready. "The enemy will be upon us soon. May the blessings of our lord protect us all." If approached again: "The enemy comes. Prepare yourself." :Knights "The Knights are relentless. We are the only thing standing between them and the total destruction of the Fringe." :Passwall "This town has stood on the edge of the Shivering Isles since they were borne from the mists of time. For our purposes, it serves as a defensible outpost. That is, against typical enemies who can know fear, intimidation, and hopelessness." :Spire "You've seen the Spire in Passwall. It is believed to be a monument from times past but its true purpose appears to be more sinister. It appears to be a source of power for these invaders. A... portal, or some sort of gate. I don't know. If we cannot disable or destroy it somehow, I do not think that we can stop this invasion." "Go." After defeating the assault: "Victory is ours... for the moment. We must discuss our next move. The spire is obviously their source of power. This battle will not end until we find away to shut it down." :How do we do that? "I am not certain. But do not lost heart, I have an idea. The ruins of Xeddefen run under Passwall. The entrance to the south of the town has been sealed for centuries. One of my scouts reported that the ruins have been opened recently and a number of these Knights are now guarding the entrance." ::Did you send the scout inside? "I did, and she did not return. I can only assume that she was caught and killed." ::Tell me what you are thinking. "If we attempt to assault Xeddefen, Passwall will be overrun and we will lose the Fringe. Additionally, our forces are dangerously thin. We have no idea what opposition may await us inside." :::So you are suggesting that I go? "Your insight is impressive. While we draw their attention here, you should be able to slip inside Xeddefen. Once inside, search for the source of the Spire's power. It must be underground somewhere. Once you find it, destroy it. Good luck, Your Grace. May the truth light your way through the darkness." If approached again: "With all due respect, the hour grows late and the situation grows darker. If we are to complete this plan, you must go now." Upon returning from Xeddefen: "I... I cannot believe it! You survived! We were certain that your light had been lost! I apologize for doubting you, Your Grace. You are a most worthy leader, perhaps the greatest warrior to ever hold the Seat of Mania. But I fear that our work is not yet done. The area is still overrun with Knights that were not destroyed in the spire. You should return to the Palace and speak with Sheogorath. Ask Him how He plans to defend this Realm." If approached again: "Passwall must have a new dawn. The struggle will be great, but I have no doubt that we shall overcome this dark time." :Spire "Whatever you did overloaded it and brought the whole thing down. It collapsed Xeddefen itself. I'm amazed that you were not killed." Quotes *''"Here they come!"'' —When the Knights of Order attack *''"Reform! Back to your ranks! More are coming!"'' —When the Knights of Order attack for the second time *''"Back to your positions! Don't break ranks! Hold! Hold!"'' —When the Knights of Order attack for the third time Trivia *Whether or not Desha is encountered depends on which duke is chosen to usurp in the quest previous, Mania or Dementia. **If sided with Dementia, the Hero will encounter Mazken Grakendo Udico instead. Appearances * de:Aurig Desha ru:Деша fr:Aurig Desha Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters Category:Shivering Isles: The Fringe Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Passwall Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra